


Confidence

by Rose_of_the_Wind



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, although it could be shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_the_Wind/pseuds/Rose_of_the_Wind
Summary: Dia was just trying to help, but she probably could’ve worded her advice better.





	

Riko always seemed to lag behind during dances, Dia noticed.

Wait, that wasn’t quite right. Riko knew the dance moves, and she was doing them correctly, there was just a certain… hesitance to her movements.

Dia frowned slightly. She was so lost in thought that she missed a step, and ended up being the one lagging behind. It didn’t seem like anyone noticed, but that was unacceptable. She resolved to banish all thoughts of Riko from her mind for the time being.

When they stopped for a water break, Dia stalked purposefully over to where Riko was talking to Chika and Yō.

“Can I talk to Riko for a minute?”

“Sure!” Chika said.

Yō raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Riko fiddled with the end of her shirt as she followed Dia a few paces away. “What is it?”

Dia turned to face her. “You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself. Am I wrong?”

“No… I am enjoying this,” Riko said, a little taken aback by Dia’s strong tone.

Dia scrutinized her for a moment. “We have something in common, you know.”

Riko blinked. “What?”

“We both got dragged into this,” Dia said with an amused smirk. “In my case, by Ruby, and in yours, by Chika.”

Riko nodded, smiling slightly. “That’s certainly true.”

“But, since we’re here, we can’t be half-hearted about it. Just knowing the choreography isn’t enough. You need to look like you’re enjoying yourself too.”

Riko looked down, glaring at the ground.

Dia didn’t notice, as she was in full lecture mode. “It’ll be noticeable if all of us are dancing and a few members seem hesitant and uncertain.”

“Not everyone can be as confident as you,” Riko said quietly.

Dia cursed inwardly. Riko was making a face like a kicked puppy. She’d seen Ruby make a similar expression many times after she’d said something too harsh. “I’m not saying your dancing is bad, Riko! That’s my point- you know the whole routine perfectly, so you have no reason to be worried about it.”

“Alright, break time’s over! Let’s run through the dance again!” Chika yelled.

Riko gave Dia a weak smile and walked back to her position in the formation without saying anything.

Dia sighed in frustration.

* * *

 

Riko laid her head down on her desk and groaned softly.

She knew she wasn’t confident. She was painfully aware of it.

She really, really didn’t need _Dia_ of all people shoving that fact in her face.

“Ready for practice, Riko?”

Riko lifted her head to see Chika grinning down at her. “Yep, I’m ready.”  

It wasn’t until after they’d gotten to the practice area that Riko realized she didn’t know where her water bottle was. Riko groaned again. It was a very hot day, too. Typical.

“Is this yours? It was left here yesterday.”

Riko looked up to see Dia, holding out her water bottle with an apologetic look on her face.

Riko blinked slowly. “You even filled it up for me?”

“Of course. It doesn’t do you any good empty.”

Dia looked so serious Riko almost laughed. “Thanks,” she said, taking the bottle.

Then she remembered what Dia had said yesterday and grimaced, moving to walk away.

“Ah, Riko...”

Riko stopped. Dia sounded almost hesitant, which was very unlike her. “What?”

“…I’m sorry. For what I said yesterday.”

Oh. “Um... it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

Dia smiled wryly. “No, it’s really not okay. I hurt your feelings, and for that I need to apologize.”

“But, everything you said was true.”

“That doesn’t make it nice. Truly, you dance very well. You’ve worked hard at it. I’d just like to see you enjoy yourself more.”

“What’s your secret, Dia?” Riko spoke up suddenly.

“My secret?”

Riko looked away. “To being so confident all the time.”

“I don’t know.” Dia frowned. “I’m not always confident. But, when I am, it’s not always a good thing. I often end up coming on too strong and offending someone. I’m not good at considering people’s feelings like you are.”

Riko didn’t say anything for a beat. “Thanks, I suppose.”

“That was a sincere compliment. There’s no need to be so modest. Although, admittedly, your modesty is another thing I appreciate about you.”

Riko could feel herself blushing slightly. “…Thanks. Um, practice is about to start, so we should probably go get ready.” Riko realized that it was probably very obvious that she was embarrassed and wanted this conversation to be over, but Dia didn’t seem to mind.

“Alright. Let’s do our best, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the show even aired and never posted it for some reason.


End file.
